


house of cards

by opalyzed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Chair Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex Games, Sibling Incest, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, Top Thor (Marvel), finals season, kinda crack-ish tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalyzed/pseuds/opalyzed
Summary: Loki's quite annoyed that Thor has taken to ignoring him lately, so he's just about to force him into interacting with him.Like, a bit too much.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	house of cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oganyaaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oganyaaan/gifts).



> this is my first contribution to the Thorki Secret Santa for Tami, and I'm sorry that this is kind of late but I hope that you enjoy 😂
> 
> this is also my first time writing this fast (I am s l o w) so hopefully this is okay 😅

Maybe it was because they had been apart for about a year, because Loki did _not_ remember Thor like this. No, the Thor he had known when they were in high school had always been out with a new girl swinging by his arm every other month, leaving Loki to seethe in jealousy. Now, Thor was chewing on the top of a pencil, poring over his notes, leaving the apartment for classes or specifically to study on campus.

At first, it fascinated Loki. After that, it just started to annoy him.

“Why are you studying for this? Your next test is a month in advance,” Loki said, frowning, skimming over the semester calendar that Thor had filled in with his abysmal handwriting.

“It’s a lot of material to cover,” Thor explained, taking the wrinkled paper back. “I want to be prepared.”

“I bet that was something to get used to,” Loki sniffed. It was unfair, really, and he was reminded of the fact that Thor didn't always have to work as hard to be better than Loki, though Loki was convinced he only got into his colleges of choice because of his extracurriculars. 

“It’s actually kind of interesting,” Thor said mildly, and that’s when Loki turned away, scoffing.

Evidently, this period of fascination with Thor’s new study habits lasted a couple of seconds, replaced with familiar resentment over the next few weeks. It was essentially back to normal, but after time Loki realized that he barely even saw Thor anymore. There was no more dinner at the dining halls or watching a movie together because Thor was too _busy,_ but it just seemed like Thor didn’t have too much time for _Loki._

And the truth was, to the core, Loki desperately missed him. Missed having his brother by his side, having him physically _there_ and doing whatever mundane thing they had to do _._ He remembered how sick he was of waiting for Thor to come home on the weekends while he was in high school and ended up applying to the same college instead, ecstatic when he got in and they started looking for apartments together. The first few months were a dream come true, and then Thor started fading away. Loki, on the other hand, didn't expect to get booted to the side at all, and Loki crossed his arms just thinking about it, feeling neglected. 

It was December when Loki confronted Thor about it, who was lounging around on the couch, staring at the TV screen with his thumbs twiddling madly over the game controller. 

“It’s finals season, Loki,” Thor groaned, pausing the game and setting the controller down on the coffee table. 

“It doesn’t seem like you’re doing anything useful right now," Loki said. As if _studying_ was the reason he wasn't paying attention to Loki right now.

“I feel like I’ve done too much, and I’m taking a break now.”

Loki inwardly let out a long sigh, but he decided to be patient, curling up next to Thor instead. "Thor," he complained, and Thor sighed but slung an arm around him like he used to do, and Loki had to suppress a shiver at his warm heat, smelling the woodsy scent of his cologne. “What if we play a game instead? You can have your break, and I can spend more time with you.”

“What kind of game?” he said, and Loki explained that it was just something to have a little bit of fun, not at all because he felt Thor was sweeping him aside, which was left unsaid. He managed to hide all contempt in his voice, and really, he _did_ want it to be an innocent project to spend more time together. And so Loki said how they would have five cards each to write down activities in, fold them up, and hide them, each activity to be done when they were found, and how he _really_ wanted to just have some fun with Thor.

“As long as you don’t cheat,” Thor warned, and Loki had just smiled cheekily, gleeful that he actually agreed.

It was harmless. Simple. Which was already more than he could say about his past ideas, really. Loki already had his cards made, albeit a little bit more than five, hidden in some obvious places like the cutlery drawer and Thor’s underwear basket. But Thor played with Loki's cards accordingly, to his delight and surprise, and they ended up taking a walk to the nearby campus garden, cooking some homemade pasta together, and let Loki braid his hair just like old times with no complaint at all. Thor even kept the braids around when they went to dinner that day, much to Loki’s pride.

Meanwhile, Loki spent a little more time to find Thor’s cards, fingers unnecessarily roaming the top of the fridge or rummaging through their old basket full of knick-knacks for for the sake of cleaning up. Technically it was against the game’s courtesies to look for them, but after a week, Loki started to get suspicious when Thor already found three and he, none at all, and he quickly realized that Thor really didn’t make any cards at all.

He was furious. One simple task. He gave him one simple task because Loki had wanted to preserve their relationship, and this is how he repaid? Loki was raging, to Thor’s bemusement, and the next thing Thor knew was that his laptop was severely malfunctioning that night, and he knew who did it because his person did exactly the same thing to him back in high school.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted, and Loki had to stop cackling as his brother stomped up to him.

He looked very much like he wanted to punch something near him at that very moment, but Loki pretended that nothing was happening, merely crossing his arms and slouching back into the couch, his tone flat. "What?"

"I know you did it! I have a five-page essay due Wednesday night and what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

“I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about," Loki said, and in retrospect he could have probably said something else, because Thor replied before he got even the last word out of his mouth.

“You know damn well,” he said.

Loki supposed that he was right. He didn’t like repeating shticks on the same person, but this one was just terribly convenient for today.

“Well,” Loki spat. "How can you keep that excuse of studying forever till the time I’m here?”

Thor stopped, mouth gaping, then closed it, throwing his hands up in the air. “And you decided to solve that by putting a _virus_ in my computer?”

"Maybe," Loki muttered. "Why don't you put that on a card."

"Is that what that's about?" Thor groaned. “I can’t deal with this right now! Please, Loki, I really need to get this done.”

For a second, Loki almost wanted to help him, because Thor never begged and he kind of liked this look on him. Instead, he said, “I know, it’s not like you could ever deal with me anyway -- ” and that was when Thor threw a crumpled piece of paper right at his head.

Loki managed to catch the paper perfectly out of pure habit, which somehow pissed him off even more. He hurled it at Thor’s back as he was leaving, the ball bouncing off pure muscle. “Idiot!” he yelled.

“Fuck off,” Thor said and left.

Loki boiled by himself in the living room, refusing to move and unfurl the piece of paper for a couple of minutes. It ended up saying something along the lines of “suck my dick,” and Loki saw red, the words burning into his eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about this before in more lonely situations, and as spiteful as he was, it was practically an open invitation, no matter how flippant the phrase was.

He’ll show him. Maybe that would teach him.

He snatched the paper and got up with all the grace of an angry swan, marching up to where Thor was in his room, visibly bemoaning his frozen laptop. It gave Loki a prickle of satisfaction to see him having moved onto old-fashioned pen and paper, and Thor noticed his presence immediately.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" 

“Just doing what you asked for,” Loki retorted, and approached him at his desk chair, swirling him around and planting a firm hand on one of the arm rests. Thor was glaring at him, and that was when Loki realized how close they were, and how hot his breath was against his neck.

He saw Thor’s eyes flash as he noticed the wrinkled piece of paper in his hand, and Loki knew that if he went forward, it would be irrevocable to their relationship, though he was still way too angry and way too stubborn not to do it anyway. Maybe now Thor would finally get some stress relief. “Happy finals week, Brother,” he snapped, dipping down on his knees and with minimal hesitation, pulling down Thor’s sweatpants and drawing his cock out to the cold air.

“What are you doing?” Thor gasped, knowing exactly what, but he made no move to stop him. For a moment, they stared straight at each other, and Loki was surprised that he didn’t spontaneously combust then and there under the intensity of his gaze. _I dare you,_ he said, and Loki could see how much darker Thor’s eyes suddenly seemed.

“Keep writing your stupid essay," he whispered, and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

It was soft in his mouth but began to harden almost immediately, and he was immediately gratified by Thor’s moan, hard by the time Loki was stroking him in time to his sucking.

Loki had been trying to conceal some of his own eagerness but couldn’t stop now, his other hand rubbing at his own cock through his shorts as he sucked Thor off, who was gasping but was still trying to control himself, his pen gripped tightly in his hand. He seemed like he was desperately trying to focus on his paper, and Loki could only imagine how much worse his handwriting had become in those last few moments.

Loki smiled around him and just started to suck on him even harder, popping his lips off the head to lick from his balls to the top of his shaft, looking up at Thor with wide green eyes. The paper was long forgotten now, and at the corner of his eye he saw his pen roll off the edge of the table.

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor moaned, and all of his senses were just Thor, just Thor. Loki found that he was addicted to the taste of him, sweeping up the bright, salty bursts of precome greedily with his tongue as they appeared. Loki had always loved how Thor smelled and it was all heady musk now, though he found he liked this even more.

Loki could tell when Thor was about to come by his thighs tensing around him, leaning in when started to hold Loki’s head in place, running his dark hair through his fingers. Instead of forcing him down, Loki found that he was being pulled off instead, much to his surprise.

He was panting when he slipped off from his cock, confused and quite hurt for a moment, but it was when he met Thor's eyes that he realized that this had been affecting him just as much as Loki had been. Thor's pupils were blown and his breath was heavy.

“Fuck you, Loki,” Thor groaned, and Loki gave a sly smile, gasping when Thor pulled him up to kiss him on his swollen lips.

Loki could barely process it when it was happening but kissed back with a passion, shuddering as Thor licked into his mouth, realizing that Thor could taste himself off of Loki’s tongue. He leaned into where his hand flew to the side of his head like he used to do; it had been so long since he had done that and now it had a significantly more dirty context, and he welcomed it wholeheartedly. 

They parted, leaving them panting and Loki physically unable to tear away from Thor’s face. 

“I want to do more,” Thor said, and Loki gasped, his eyes wide.

“Say it,” Loki said, green eyes flickering up to meet Thor’s, trying not to make his voice shake. He had to know for sure.

“Let me fuck you,” Thor whispered, and that was all Loki needed to started tearing away at his own clothes. His shorts were on the ground along with his boxers and t-shirt, cock springing out and eager for attention. He made himself comfortable on Thor’s lap, who pushed off his own jeans and was watching him, rapt.

“Is this okay?” Thor gasped, and Loki let out a low chuckle, grinding himself against him and shivering as their cocks rubbed against each other. It was so good, and Thor was right here in front of him.

“Better than I was for the last few months,” he said scornfully, and Thor moaned from one particularly hard thrust of his hips. Thor was positively _leaking,_ and Loki could feel it against his cock.

Loki barely caught sight of Thor grabbing some of the lube that was hidden in his desk drawer, and the next thing he knew, Thor was pressing a wet finger against Loki’s hole. 

“Is _this_ okay?” Thor murmured. One finger slipped in, and he gasped when he found out that it was already wet.

“I didn’t realize this would have happened, but I’m prepared anyway,” Loki said, his cheeks reddening and something within him preening shamelessly as he saw how Thor’s gaze darkened. “I think about you, you know, when I fuck myself with my fingers.”

“I’ll make sure you won’t think about anyone else,” Thor growled, and his voice reverberated through Loki’s spine. 

“Please,” he gasped, and whimpered as Thor slipped in another thick finger, opening him up gently but insistently. And another one, and by that time Loki was whining, begging for Thor to give him his cock.

Thor was looking up at him from where he was sitting, utterly enraptured as Loki knelt above him, holding his cock and the other holding Thor balance himself. Loki felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt the head of his cock pressing against his hole, and slowly sunk into it.

“Oh, Thor,” Loki said, and smiled at Thor, looking absolutely satisfied as he bottomed out. Loki felt more filled than he ever had in his life. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Thor muttered, and Loki swiveled his hips against him, rising up from his lap to sink back down experimentally and making him moan. “You’re such a brat.”

Loki chuckled and leaned in close as he rode him, making Thor shiver and fucking up to meet his thrusts. “Then fuck me, Brother.” he whispered, “Fuck the bad right out of me.”

“How about you go to the bed so I can fuck you properly,” Thor said, his voice low in Loki’s ear, and he scrambled to obey, though he took his sweet time sliding off of Thor’s cock.

He waited for Thor on his back, lifting his legs up and spreading them wide at the edge of the bed. He knew that he must look absolutely debauched, his hole dripping and winking in the cold air. Thor wasted no time, fitting in between his legs and fucking in, looking beautiful.

Thor slid in easily and started thrusting hard, and Loki had on choice but to hang onto him and cry out when he brushed against his prostate. 

“Thor,” Loki gasped and Thor groaned into his shoulder, his thrusts laced with a desperation as he came, come warming him inside. Loki joined in, burying his face into Thor as he clenched around him, his own come splashing against his stomach.

“Get off of me, you great lug,” Loki said, Thor a heavy weight on him.

Thor sighed and disengaged with reluctance (and to Loki’s), flopping beside him and turning to look at him.

“What?” he said when he kept staring, and it seemed like after the glow of their orgasm, Thor looked lost, as if he didn’t quite know what to do. He leaned in to kiss him instead, to which Thor gladly reciprocated with warm lips, a gentle kiss in comparison to their first one.

“You know, I was afraid,” Thor said after a moment, and Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away from Thor, both lying side by side on the cozy comforter that must be replaced after this. He was surprised they hadn’t broken his chair. “I’m sorry that I left you alone, but… I thought that I just had to be away so I didn’t feel like way anymore.”

Loki pursed his lips, though his heart fluttered with the explicit fact that _Thor had felt this way about him before all of this, too._ “But what?”

Thor looked nervous, something he barely looked like, so it was odd with he saw it. “But I wouldn’t mind continuing this at all,” he said, and the possibilities flashed through Loki’s mind -- them fucking in the kitchen, the living room, lazy blowjobs when Thor’s playing one of his games. “If only you would fix my laptop, because I really need to get my homework done.”

“Only when you would hang out with me like a normal person again,” Loki said, and kissed Thor again, this time on the nose. “But okay, I think I can do that.”


End file.
